Worst Birthday Ever?
by prettybabo
Summary: Hari ini Sehun berulang tahun tapi kekasihnya, Jongin, sama sekali tidak memberinya hadiah bahkan ucapan selamat. Sehun tidak mengharapkan Jongin pulang kepelukannya karena ia tahu kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk, tapi apa susahnya mengetik pesan 'selamat ulang tahun' atau meluangkan satu menit untuk meneleponnya? Tahun ini adalah the worst birthday ever! KaiHun. Yaoi. One Shot.


Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : Hari ini Sehun berulang tahun tapi kekasihnya, Jongin, sama sekali tidak memberinya hadiah bahkan ucapan selamat. Sehun tidak mengharapkan Jongin pulang kepelukannya karena ia tahu kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk bekerja, tapi apa susahnya mengetik pesan 'selamat ulang tahun' atau meluangkan satu menit untuk meneleponnya? Bagi Sehun, ulang tahunnya tahun ini adalah the worst birthday ever! KaiHun. Yaoi.

One Shot.

Sehun mengerang frustasi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bagi Sehun, keluar bersama teman-temannya, makan cake tanpa harus merasa bersalah dengan naiknya berat badan, mendapat segunung kado dan merasakan kasih sayang juga perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya.

Dipandanginya sisa-sisa confeti dan cake kejutan ulang tahun yang diberikan padanya dari anggota band-nya yang lain. Sehun jadi merasa bersalah pada teman-teman satu band-nya. Sehun semalam sama sekali tidak terlihat senang dengan kejutan yang diberikan padanya semalam.

Dan Sehun menyalahkan seseorang.

Kim Jongin.

Kekasihnya.

Kalau bukan gara-gara pria itu sok sibuk—memang sibuk sungguhan kok, Jongin memang sedang dikejar syuting marathon selama beberapa bulan terakhir—Sehun pasti akan menikmati seluruh curahan perhatian dan hadian yang diberikan padanya hari itu.

Hari ulang tahunnya akan segera berakhir tapi masih belum ada tanda-tanda jika Jongin akan pulang atau Jongin akan menghubunginya. Dalam hatinya, Sehun berjanji ia akan mengacuhkan Jongin sampai berminggu-minggu jika Jongin pulang nanti.

Mata Sehun melihat tumpukan kado dari manajernya, anggota band-nya hingga teman-teman terdekatnya. Mungkin dengan membuka kado-kado itu perasaannya akan lebih baik. Semoga saja ada yang memberinya sekotak cokelat.

Sweater.

Jam tangan.

Sepatu.

Sepatu lagi.

Baru empat kado yang ia buka namun Sehun sudah tidak semangat. Ia ingin kado dari Jongin! Seperti kado yang tahun lalu Jongin berikan padanya. Kado yang sangat membekas pada ingatannya.

Sehun bangkit dari atas lantai menuju tempat tidurnya, ia biarkan sobekan-sobekan kertas kado berserakan dan juga hadiah-hadiahnya yang digeletakkan begitu saja. Biarkan saja nanti kalau Suho masuk dan mengomelinya. Sehun tidak mau peduli. Ini kan hari ulang tahunnya, ia boleh dong melakukan apa saja yang ia mau termasuk membuat kamarnya dan Suho berantakan.

Sehun membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah pada bantal. Otaknya memutar kembali ingatan setahun yang lalu…

"Akkhhh…Jonginhh…ahhh…Jonginhhh…la-lagihh..nnghhh.." Tubuh Sehun berguncang-guncang dibawah kungkungan tubuh kekar yang bergerak liar mengeluar masukkan sebuah penis besar kedalam lubang merah muda yang terlihat sangat ketat.

"Sudah berapa kali malam ini kau keluar sayang? Hm? Dan kau masih mau lagi?" Suara rendah pria diatasnya membuat seluruh tubuh Sehun bergidik.

"Akkhh…disanah..ahhh..ukkhh…cepathh.."

"Jawab aku sayang, sudah berapa kali malam ini kau keluar?" Jongin, pria yang sedang dengan beringasnya menyetubuhi Sehun meraih penis kecil Sehun dan mengocoknya cepat.

"Uwahhh…ahhh..e-empathhh..anghhh…Jonginhhh…." Sehun mencengkram lengan Jongin merasakan kenikmatan yang sudah menerpa tubuhnya berkali-kali lipat dengan tangan Jongin mengocok cepat penisnya.

"He-hentikanhhh…ak-aku dekat lagih..ahhh…ahhh…Jonginhhh…" Kepala Sehun terasa berputar seiring dengan rasa familiar yang menyelimuti bagian bawah perutnya. Jongin menghentakkan pinggangnya lebih cepat dan kasar lagi, memastikan seluruh lubang ketat Sehun ia garuk dengan penisnya.s

"Ohhh…Jonginhhhhh!" Dalam dua detik sperma hangat Sehun mengotori tangan besar Jongin. Cairan kental itu keluar begitu kuat hingga membasahi dada dan leher Jongin, menunjukkan betapa hebat orgasme kelima yang ia dapat malam ini.

"Lelah?" Jongin bertanya sambil menjilati sperma Sehun ditangannya.

"Hahh..hahh.." Sehun tidak menjawab, nafasnya masih panjang pendek.

"Mau lagi?"

Kali ini Sehun mengangguk.

Dia masih mau merasakan penis Jongin meskipun tubuhnya mulai lelah.

"Kau tidak lelah?" Sehun gantian bertanya pada Jongin.

"Tidak untuk my cutest birthday boy." Jongin tersenyum lebar dan membalik tubuh Sehun agar menungging. Dibukanya lebar-lebar bongkahan sintal milik Sehun dan mereka segera memulai ronde selanjutnya.

Kai memberikan kado yang tidak akan pernah Sehun lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Sehun menggesekkan pahanya merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana yang tiba-tiba mengeras. Ingatannya akan hadiah ulang tahun yang diberikan Jongin tahun kemarin membuat Sehun bergairah, kesal dan frustasi.

"Nghh.." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil terus menggesekkan kedua pahanya berharap penisnya merasakan kenikmatan. Nikmat memang tapi tidak senikmat sentuhan Jongin. Tangan kekasihnya itu begitu besar dan hangat, bisa melingkupi seluruh bagian penis mungilnya. Lengan kekasihnya itu juga sangat kokoh, bisa mengunci semua pergerakannya sementara prostatnya dimanjakan oleh kepala jamur kesukaannya.

"Dasar Jongin brengsekhh..ahh.." Sehun yang tidak puas dengan gesekkan yang ditimbulkan antara penis dan celana boxernya segera menyelipkan tangan lentiknya kedalam kain yang menutupi penisnya. Sehun memang luar biasa kesal pada Jongin sialnya pria itu juga membuatnya bergairah disaat yang bersamaan.

"Hmmhh…uhhh…" Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati rasa geli yang tercipta antara telapak tangan dan kulit penisnya.

"Akkhh…mmhhmm…shhh…" Gerakan tangan Sehun semakin cepat, boxer dan celana panjangnya sudah turun sampai pahanya. Meninggalkan paha ramping dan penis mungil basah yang kemerahan.

Sedikit lagi.

"Akkhhh…Jonginhh…Jonginhh…"

Perut Sehun terasa begitu ketat.

"Mmhmmm…Jonginhh…akuhh..ahhhh…"

Pandangan Sehun mulai mengabur, otaknya terus membayangkan wajah tampan kekasihnya. Bayangan itu begitu kuat dalam otaknya hingga Sehun bisa melihat wajah yang paling ia rindukan berada didepan matanya. Memandanginya beronani dengan sorot mata tajam dan penuh akan nafsu.

"Jonginhhhhhh…aku cu-cummhhhh!"

Tubuh Sehun membusur ketika puncak nirwana menghantamnya. Penis kecilnya berkedut-kedut keras seraya mengeluarkan begitu banyak cairan hangat yang ia yakini akan mengotori seprai hingga mungkin lantai kamarnya.

"Jadi aku rasa kau tidak perlu aku lagi sekarang?" Telinga Sehun menangkap sebuah suara yang familiar, suara Jongin. Tapi…Jongin kan sedang di Jepang?

"Jo-jongin…?" Sehun terkesiap. Pria yang sangat ia temui kini berdiri diujung ranjangnya dengan wajah datar dan mata tajam—yang membuat Sehun bergidik karena tampannya tidak karuan.

"Aku rasa kado ulang tahun dariku tidak diperlukan lagi, sudah ada tanganmu yang memberimu kenikmatan sekarang." Jongin berkata datar. Sehun tidak tahu apakah Jongin sedang marah atau tidak. Mungkin marah…karena Sehun tahu jika Jongin tidak suka Sehun memberi kenikmatan pada dirinya sendiri. Atau paling tidak Sehun harus meminta ijin Jongin.

"A-aku tidak tahu—"

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu, kau sibuk bermain sendiri."

"Maaf Jongin.." Sehun menunduk, merasa bersalah. Padahal tadi kan niatnya mau marah-marah pada Jongin kalau mereka akhirnya bertemu, kenapa dia malah jadi merajuk dan meminta maaf seperti ini?

"Baiklah ku maafkan." Jongin berkata pelan dan Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke Jepang lagi karena sepertinya hadiahku sudah tidak diinginkan lagi." Dan Jongin pun berbalik ingin meninggalkan kamar.

"Jongiiiiinnnn…" Sehun langsung merengek mendengarnya. Mana mungkin ia tidak ingin hadiah dari Jongin? Ah, itu membuat Sehun seolah pelacur haus penis.

"Kenapa?" Jongin berbalik lagi, menatap Sehun yang sudah terlihat akan menangis. Sehun berjalan menuju Jongin tanpa berusaha mengenakan lagi celananya. Ia biarkan penisnya bergoyang-goyang ketika ia mendekati Jongin.

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali dihari ulang tahunku?" Sehun langsung memeluk Jongin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang didepannya. "Aku tadi…tadi…teringat akan hadiahmu tahun lalu…dan…dan aku pikir kau tidak akan datang jadi…jadi…aku…hiks.."

Jongin menangkup wajah Sehun dan membawa wajah itu agar menghadap wajahnya. Tidak ada lagi ekspresi dingin dan datar yang tadi Jongin berikan pada Sehun, malah ekspresi Jongin sekarang seperti orang menahan tertawa.

"Kau menggodaku ya!" Sehun dengan kesal mendorong Jongin menjauh dari dirinya. "Dasar menyebalkan! Jongin jahat! Jongin jahat! Pulang sana ke Jepang!" Sehun terus memukuli dada Jongin hingga akhirnya Jongin menarik tubuh langsingnya kedalam lengan kokoh milik pria itu.

"Kau yakin ingin aku pulang ke Jepang?" Jongin bertanya usil.

"Yakin! Kau benar-benar pacar paling menyebalkan! Aku tidak mau punya pacar seperti dirimu! Kau tidak pernah meneleponku! Tidak pernah mengabariku! Selalu membuatku menunggumu! Kau jahat!" Sehun memberontak dalam pelukan Jongin, suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Maafkan aku." Jongin tersenyum kecil, menyadari betapa buruknya ia sebagai pacar belakangan ini.

"Hiks..kau jahat.." Sehun memeluk Jongin lebih erat lagi. Bibir dan sikapnya begitu berkebalikan. Mungkin bibir Sehun mengatakan betapa jahatnya Jongin dan betapa ia ingin Jongin pergi saja namun lengannya memeluk kekasihnya semakin erat dan semakin erat.

"Jangan menangis baby, aku kemari bukan untuk membuatmu menangis. Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku yang selalu mengacuhkanmu dan membuatmu tersenyum lagi." Jongin melepas pelukan mereka untuk melihat wajah cantik kekasihnya.

"Kalau ingin menebusnya maka peluk aku lagi.." Sehun berkata manja sambil menghapus sisa air matanya.

"Hanya peluk saja?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Ihh.." Sehun langsung merona mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. "Memangnya mau apa lagi?"

"Entahlah, aku disini kan untuk mengabulkan keinginan my baby boy dihari ulang tahunnya." Sorot mata Jongin mulai berisikan nafsu dan gairah lagi. Pandangan matanya yang tidak sengaja melihat penis mungil Sehun bergelantungan diantara paha langsing kekasihnya itu membuat birahinya yang berminggu-minggu ia tahan memuncak dengan cepat.

"Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus pakai celana dulu." Jongin dengan jahilnya menyentil penis kecil Sehun hingga membuat kekasihnya itu mengerang pelan. "Ini pakai." Jongin menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam pada Sehun.

"Ini ap—what? Ini g-string!" Sehun membelalak melihat celana dalam wanita berwarna baby pink yang begitu minim ditangannya. Celana dalam itu hanya berupa tali dengan kain kecil berbentuk segitiga yang akan menutupi bagian paling privat pada tubuh wanita.

"Aku hanya mengabulkan keinginanmu honey.." Jongin terkekeh melihat ekspresi terkejut Sehun.

"Mengabulkan keinginanku yang man—kau masih ingat?! Astaga aku bahkan sudah lupa." Sehun tertawa malu. Tahun lalu, ketika keduanya sudah sama-sama kelelahan setelah tujuh ronde bercinta tanpa istirahat, Sehun berkata jika tahun depan ketika ulang tahunnya ia ingin bercinta sambil mengenakan pakaian dalam wanita.

"Pakailah dan tunggu aku. Aku ingin menyapa hyung yang lain." Jongin mengacak rambut Sehun dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian yang masih malu setengah mati.

Jantung Sehun rasanya bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya, bukan hanya karena bahagia akan kepulangan Jongin dihari ulang tahunnya tapi juga karena benda ditangannya. Bahkan penisnya kini sudah setengah tegang.

Dengan cepat Sehun melepaskan kausnya dan memakai g-string itu. Dirapikan sedikit kamarnya yang tadi ia berantaki dan ia ganti lampu kamarnya menjadi kekuningan yang akan menambah kesan intim dan romantis.

Hatinya berdentum semakin kencang begitu melihat penampilannya dikaca. G-string itu terlihat begitu pas ditubuhnya, bahkan bisa dibilang ia terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan benda yang seharusnya untuk wanita itu. Penisnya yang kecil terhimpit didalam satu-satunya kain kecil yang dimiliki g-string itu, membuat Sehun merasakan sensasi nyeri yang menyenangkan.

Sehun berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan duduk ditengah-tengah tempat tidur luas itu dengan bantal-bantal dipunggungnya. Tangannya sesekali menyentuh g-string yang ia kenakan. Sehun siap dengan petualang barunya malam ini dengan Jongin.

—

"Kau suka?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Katakan jika kau merasa sakit."

Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Akan aku mulai, kau siap."

Sehun sekali lagi mengangguk.

"A-akkhh…sakit Jonghh.." Desahan Sehun terdengar lirih. Pinggulnya yang lebar menungging ke atas menunjukkan pantat sintal yang menjadi favorit Jongin. Didepan pantat itu, Jongin berlutut dengan sebuah benda plastik berwarna pink senada dengan g-string yang dikenakan Sehun.

"Tahan sedikit, kau bisa?" Jongin menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan memijat-mijat daging kenyal milik Sehun.

"Pe-pelan.." Wajah Sehun terlihat gugup dan berkeringat.

"Aku berjanji akan melakukannya selembut mungkin." Jongin mengecup bongkahan pantat Sehun lembut sembari tangannya bergerak lagi mendorong benda plastik yang berukuran lumayan besar kedalam lubang ketat kekasihnya.

"Akkhhh…ahhhh…Jonginhhh…be-besar sekalihhhh…" Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati rasa nyeri pada lubang bawahnya yang dibesarkan dengan paksa oleh hadiah Jongin yang lainnya untuk hari ulang tahunnya ini.

Jongin beberapa saat yang lalu memberikan Sehun sebuah sex toy berupa vibrator dengan warna cantik dan berukuran lumayan besar. Jongin bilang mainan itu akan membantu Sehun jika mereka sedang berjauhan dengan syarat Sehun harus menelepon Jongin dahulu sebelum memakainya. Alasan Jongin saja sih sebenarnya supaya bisa phone sex dengan Sehun.

Sehun yang sangat malu mendapat hadiah nakal dari Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana cara memakainya dan sedikit takut juga karena belum pernah ada yang masuk kedalam anusnya selain jari, lidah dan penis Jongin. Dengan baik hati—hah tentu saja Jongin baik hati jika bersangkutan dengan lubang ketat kesukaannya—Jongin mengajarkan Sehun bagaimana cara memakainya.

"Penisku jauh lebih besar sayang, kau hanya terlalu ketat karena tidak lama ku isi lubangmu." Jongin terus mendorong vibrator itu kedalam lubang Sehun sambil memijat pantat Sehun lembut.

"Hhhh…Jonginhhh…ra-rasanya berbeda dengan penismu.." Sehun terengah begitu merasa vibrator itu tidak berusaha bergerak masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Lebih nikmat mana?"

"Pe-penismu.." Sehun berkata jujur dengan suara lirih dan Jongin terkekeh.

"Benda ini bisa bergetar sayang. Ada empat level getarannya. Kau mau coba yang paling rendah?" Jongin bertanya pelan meskipun dalam hatinya ia tidak sabar untuk melihat Sehun kepayahan dengan mainan nakal pertamanya.

"Apa tidak berbahaya?" Sehun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Jongin. Ada rasa takut dan gugup yang terpancar dari wajah cantik Sehun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Benda ini diciptakan memang untuk lubang anus sayang, jadi tidak akan melukaimu."

"Ba-baiklah, aku siap." Sehun menggigit bibirnya pelan, bersiap menerima getaran dalam anusnya.

"AKKHHHH! JONGINHHH!" Sehun langsung menjerit merasakan benda plasti dalam tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Rasanya aneh, ada sedikit sensasi nyeri namun juga ada rasa geli dan nikmat.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Jongin menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat lubang Sehun yang berkedut meremas vibtaror baby pink itu.

"Akhh..Jonghhh..matikannhhh…matikanhhh…" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Sensasinya terlalu aneh, bukan tidak enak. Sehun hanya belum terbiasa. Jongin bukannya mematikan getaran vibrator malah menaikkannya satu level lagi.

"JONGINHHH! Uukkhhhh…ahhhh…ma-matikan bodohh…ahhh…" Tubuh Sehun mengejang merasakan dinding anusnya digetarkan lebih cepat lagi. Prostatnya mulai ikut tersentuh oleh getaran vibrator itu dan itu membuat Sehun semakin sulit menahan posisinya yang menungging.

"Lubangmu menelan habis vibratornya sayang.." Jongin berdecak kagum melihat hanya sedikit sisa vibrator yang menonjol dari lubang anus kekasihnya. "Dan kau sudah basah kuyup." Tangan Jongin dengan nakal menyentuh penis Sehun yang masih berada dibalik segitiga kecil pada g-string.

"Hmmhhh…Jonginhhh…uhhhh…akkhhhh…." Sehun mendesah penuh nikmat, ternyata tidak buruk juga getaran yang berada dalam anusnya ini. Jongin memandang kagum tubuh Sehun yang sudah dilapisi keringat dan desahan manja yang dikeluarkan bibir mungil Sehun.

Dia sungguh heran bagaimana bisa selama ini bertahan di Jepang jauh dari makhluk sempurna yang sedang menungging dihadapannya ini?

"Akan aku tambah satu lagi." Jongin berkata pelan dan menaikkan getaran vibrator. Ia penasaran bagaimana tubuh Sehun akan menerima getaran yang lebih kuat lagi.

"Ja-janganhh..aku tidak kuathh…akkhhhhh!" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan vibrator itu semakin kencang mengoyak anusnya. Kini prostatnya benar-benar dimanjakan dengan gerakan cepat, membuat sensasi menyenangkan kembali berkumpul dibawah perutnya.

"Jonginh..akuhh..akuhhh…"

"Tahan."

"Tidak bisahh….akuhh…ughhh…ke-kelu—ANGGHH!"

Dengan indahnya Sehun melentingkan dadanya ketika ia mendapatkan surga dunianya kedua kali malam ini. Penisnya yang tegang dibalik g-string mengeluarkan cairan hangat yang mengotori celana dalam itu dan juga dadanya.

Tubuh Sehun seketika ambruk ke atas kasur setelah mendapat dua kali orgasme kurang dari satu jam. Jongin dengan baik hati mematikan getaran vibrator dan mengeluarkan benda plastik itu dari anus kekasihnya.

"Jongin tunggu sebentar.." Sehun kelabakan merasakan Jongin membalik tubuhnya dan membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar. Bisa ia lihat Jongin sudah menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan penis besar kesukaannya sudah menegang diantara paha kokoh milik kekasihnya.

Jongin tidak peduli dengan rengekan Sehun. Dia tahu Sehun masih memiliki banyak stamina karena biasanya mereka bisa bercinta hingga enam sampai delapan ronde dalam semalam. Jadi dua kali orgasme bukan apa-apa untuk Sehun.

"Kenapa? Sekarang kau lebih memilih mainan plastik dibanding penisku?" Jongin menggeram kesal karena Sehun berusaha menutup kakinya agar Jongin tidak bisa segera memperkosa tubuhnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku sudah lama tidak berolahraga jadi aku mudah lelah.." Sehun berusaha menjauh dari Jongin yang terlihat seperti monster haus darah. Jongin yang sedang horny memang seperti monster dan monster akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa memuaskan keinginannya.

Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Memangnya ia peduli?

Jongin memang kadang bisa sangat menyebalkan kalau sudah begini.

"Kemari cantik, atau aku akan memasukkan penisku bersamaan dengan mainan barumu." Jongin memojokkan Sehun yang sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana karena dibelakangnya hanya tinggal headboard.

"Jonginhh..sebentar saja, lima menit.." Sehun berusaha membujuk Jongin.

"Bahan lima detik saja aku tidak mau." Jongin berkata sambil menarik kasar kaki Sehun agar terbuka lebar dan menunjukkan lubang merah mudanya.

"Jonginhhh! Akh!" Sehun menjerit. Penis Jongin jauh jauh jauuuh lebih besar dari vibrator tadi dan kini penis itu memaksa masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Sempithh..ukkhh.." Jongin menggeram kesenangan.

"Pelan Jonghh…mmhhmmm…ahhh…" Sehun menatap ngeri penis Jongin yang membelah tubuhnya dengan paksa. Pinggul Jongin yang biasa bergerak sensual ketika menari kini bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat. Menusuk bagian terdalam tubuh Sehun dengan penisnya.

"Ahhhh…Jonginhhh…shhh…akkhhh…" Sehun pasrah, dia sudah kalah. Kalau sudah begini dia tidak akan bisa menolak lagi meskipun tubuhnya sudah lelah.

"Kau seksi dengan g-string.." Jongin berbisik lirih ditelinga Sehun.

"Mhhmm…uhh…k-kau suka?"

"Suka sekali, besok-besok kau mau memakai lingerie?" Jongin bertanya lagi tanpa memelankan gerakan pinggulnya.

"Shh..ahhh…nnghhh…uuhhhh…ma-mauhh..ahhhh…" Sehun menjawab disela-sela desahannya. "C-cium aku Jonghh.."

Bibir mereka pun bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu. Lidah Jongin dan Sehun tidak butuh waktu lama utnuk saling beradu dan memperebutkan kekuasaan. Leher Sehun dengan segera dibasahi oleh air liur yang entah milik siapa.

"Mppmmhh…akkhh..shhhh…ak-aku dekat lagihh..hnnghh…" Sehun mendorong dada Jongin menjauh, nafasnya sudah habis dan dia butuh mendesah.

"Sebentar lagi sayang, tahan sebentar lagi.." Jongin semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya. Penisnya dibawah sana juga sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan puncaknya, lubang Sehun yang sudah lama tidak ia jamah benar-benar ketat dan memijat penis Jongin kuat. Membuat pria ini tidak bisa lama menahan orgasmenya.

"Akkhhh…Jonginhhh…aku tidak tahanhhh..ahhh…"

"Sebentar sayanghh…ahhh.."

"Lebih cepathhh…uhhhh…ahhhhh…hngghhh…Jonghh..bo-bolehkah.."

"Shit..ahh..cum for me..cum.."

"Hngghhhhh! Jonginhhhh!"

"Fuck!"

Nafas sepasang kekasih ini terdengar keras dan dada keduanya naik turun. Betapa nikmat orgasme yang mereka rasakan kali ini. Sehun menatap pria diatasnya dengan sorot mata penuh kasih sayang, begitu pula dengan Jongin. Ada rasa bersalah terbersit dalam batin Jongin karena belakangan ini ia begitu sibuk hingga tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk Sehun.

"Hadiahmu belum terlambat kan?" Jongin berkata sambil melihat jam dinding. Pukul 11.57, nyaris tengah malam. Tiga menit menuju tanggal tiga belas April.

"Jadi tahun ini kau hanya memberiku satu orgasme saja?" Sehun bertanya sambil menggoda Jongin.

"Kau mau berapa? Aku bisa membuatmu orgasme belasan kali sayang."

"Tapi sudah tidak kado ulang tahun dong.." Sehun berkata manja.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau tahun depan aku lunasi semua? Aku akan membuatmu orgasme dua belas kali."

"Ya! Aku bisa mati kalau dua belas kali orgasme!" Sehun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah lelah?" Jongin membelai lembut rambut Sehun.

"Lumayan. Tapi kau baru sekali—"

"Aku bertemu denganmu bukan untuk bercinta sayang, satu kali sudah cukup untuk malam ini." Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya mesra.

"Benar tidak apa?" Sehun terdengar tidak yakin karena selama ini Jongin tidak pernah cukup bercinta hanya satu ronde. Tiga ronde paling tidak tapi sepertinya Jongin kali ini lebih memilih untuk bermesraan dengan Sehun dan bicara dari hati ke hati.

"Tentu saja tidak apa." Jongin merengkuh tubuh Sehun semakin rapat kedalam pelukannya. "Jadi, ceritakan apa saja yang sudah aku lewatkan selama aku pergi."

"Uhm, aku membelikan Vivi baju baru." Sehun mulai bercerita penuh semangat.

"Lagi?!"

"Bajunya sangat lucu Jooong.." Sehun merengek manja.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Lalu?"

"Aku banyak berlatih vokal sampai kemarin aku nyaris tidak bisa bi—tunggu, kapan kau kembali ke Jepang?" Sehun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang lebih penting dari pada Vivi atau latihannya.

"Eh, besok." Jongin menjawab pelan.

"Apa kau kesini tanpa ijin tim produksi disana?" Sehun bertanya curiga.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jongin segera membela diri.

"Lalu kau bilang apa? Tidak mungkin kau beralasan untuk merayakan ulang tahun salah satu member EXO?"

"Ehm, aku bilang kalau…ibu masuk rumah sakit.." Suara Jongin berubah menjadi sangat lirih.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar!" Sehun langsung menjewer Jongin. "Bagaimana kalau ibumu sakit sungguhan?!"

"Aduuh, maaf! Maaf!" Jongin menyentuh telinganya yang baru saja dijewer Sehun dengan wajah merengut. "Aku juga takut kalau ibu benar-benar sakit, tapi aku kan tidak bisa melewatkan ulang tahun kekasihku begitu saja.."

"Tapi kan jangan berbohong seperti itu juga.."

"Habisnya mereka tidak akan memberi ijin kalau tidak benar-benar urgent." Jongin memandang Sehun yang masih memasang wajah galakny. "Lagi pula kan ada calon menantunya yang cantik ini kalau ibu sakit." Jongin mencubit gemas pipi Sehun.

"Siapa yang mau menikah denganmu?" Wajah galak Sehun berubah menjadi merah padam seketika mendengar kalimat Jongin yang terakhir. Jongin pun tertawa, ah manisnya Sehun kalau malu-malu begini.

The End.

Happy birthday Oh Sehun!

One shot ini Author dedikasikan buat Oh Sehun yang lagi berulang tahun..

Mohon maaf ya kalau standar banget dan pendek.

Maklum penulisannya cuma sekitar satu jam aja jadi ya begini deh hehe..

Jangan lupa review-nya yaaa^^

Sekali lagi…

Happy birthday Oh Sehun!


End file.
